seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The X games part 25
"JARL! Jarl scratched the back of his head, and laughed a little. "Actually, Odin is my real name, the Jarl part is the fake name." "I DON'T CARE!" Freya ran at Odin, and twisted her sword. "HELL..." Odin swung his sword, and knocked the sword out of Freya's hand. "Freya, stop fighting, please. I just want to talk..." "FUCK YOU!" She gripped a blade from her sheath, and lifted it. "SHEATH BREAK!" She slashed at Odin, but he deflected the attack, and grabbed the sword. He threw it in the air, and looked to Freya. "Please, quit it. No one has to..." "JUST DIE!" Freya got her last sword, and twisted her entire body. "HOLY SLASH!" Freya swung her sword as hard as she could, but Odin just sliced her hand. She dropped her sword, but Odin caught the sword. Odin smiled a little, and set the sword down. Odin put his arm on Freya's shoulder, but she tried to punch him. He grabbed her fist, and she used her other fist. He caught it, and pushed her down. Freya was on her knees, and trying to move, but couldn't. "Freya, listen..." "ODIN! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY FATHER, AND EXPECT ME TO LISTEN?!" "You and I both know he deserved it." "YOU MADE A LITTLE GIRL AN ORPHAN!" "I know." "WHAT DID HE DO?! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?!" Odin pauses, and lets go. "Nothing." Freya was shocked, and only snarled. "So... You wanted to be the world's best?! IS THAT IT?!" "No... I killed him because he was evil... Being the best or worst never mattered... Freya... I came to say sorry. I heard what you have done... Don't go down this path... You'll only find despair." "You don't think I know that?! I'm going to kill you... Become the best... And avenge my childhood..." "Then?" "Then I'll be with my crew." Odin was shocked, but laughed a little. He rubbed Freya's hair. "That's good. Freya... I'm doing some important things in my life. I do hope you become stronger soon. I want to fight you again." Odin walks away, sheathing his blade, and leaving. Freya does a barrel roll, and grabs all her swords. She then charges straight at Odin. "DEMON BULL RUSH!" She leaps at Odin, and Odin turns around, slapping all the swords out of her hands. He looks down at her, with a disapproving look. "Not now Freya... Soon." Odin walks away, and Freya falls to her knees. She punches the ground, and tries not to cry. She failed... She failed to defeat Odin... And now... All she can do is wallow in her defeat. - Rangton and Nozaki were in marine outfits, holding rifles, and about to enter an apartment. Rangton tipped his cap, and looked to Nozaki. "How did we get into this situation?" "You're the one who said this was a good idea, I just had the resources to make it happen." "True... Nozaki, If I don't make it, tell Malk that I regret nothing." "Rangton, if I don't make it, tell Cindry she's the boss now." They both nodded, and Nozaki kicked down the door. A few dozen women saw them, and Rangton walked in. "OKAY LADIES... WHO'S THE BAD GIRL?!" One girl, in a little dress, waved, and Nozaki walked to her. He had sunglasses on, and looked down at her. "Little lady, we have a noise complaint. We have to punish you." Rangton grabs a paddle, and throws it to Nozaki. Rangton grabs a boombox, and plays stripper music, and Nozaki rips his shirt off. The women scream in glee. Rangton, does the same. One girl screams in glee, and stops when she gets confused looks. Rangton and Nozaki look to each other, and exhale. This is a wacky adventure. Also, no one must ever know. Ever. - Ness and Taka took a picture of Nozaki and Rangton gyrating, and Taka smirks in complete glee. He lifts the camera, and does a thumbs up. "Lets get these printed!" - Xander, was at the park, with Justin. Justin was with a picnic basket, and had a cowboy hat. Justin sat down, and set up an anchovies sandwich with mayo. Xander took out a pb and j sandwich. The two both sat with each other, and ate. "Justin... How do I set this tournament up better? Right now, it stinks." "I suggest a cheerleader squad." "Let me guess... Full of red heads?" "... Yes." "Justin, I swear." "Then don't." Xander laughs a little, and pops a cigar in his mouth. Xander smokes, and sits down, looking at the sky. Xander is then hit with a brilliant idea. "Justin, I was hit with a brilliant idea!" "More commercials?" "... I'll come back to you later." Xander jumped up, and scratched his head. He looked around, and snapped his fingers. "Come on, we should have one idea...." Xander saw Tack and Fikser thumb wrestling, and he grinned. "I have an idea." "Thumb wrestling?" "NO! Better." "Please, tell me, the suspense is killing me." "Quit being snarky. Trust me, it's good." "What?" "... Cheerleaders." "... How did you get that?" "Seeing that stupidity makes me realize people like stupidity, therefore... People will enjoy women jumping around in skirts." "Can they be..." "Yes." - Nozaki and Rangton ran out, both naked and using pillows to cover themselves up. Nozaki looked to Rangton, and did a thumbs up. Nozaki was the first to speak. "It was fun!" "Yeah! Until the ginger snaps... Then it got weird." "Yeah... Hey, one thing... That kiss..." "Drunk, I know. Sorry for kissing you." "That's okay Rangton, I forgive you. But tongue?" "That's how I kiss." "Well... Wasn't bad." They went back to running, and make sure not to expose themselves to anyone. Wacky adventures only ensured. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc